Specific Swords
Holy Aurora Sword Cost: '240,990 gp '''Creation: Cl 18, Craft magical arms and armor, '[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/blindness-deafness blindness/deafness], [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/daylight daylight], [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/f/flare flare], [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/h/holy-smite holy smite], creator must be a good aligned angel, 120,495 hl This +2 Holy cold iron longsword becomes a +5 [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic-items/magic-weapons/magic-weapon-special-abilities/holy holy] Glorious cold iron longsword in the hands of a good Angel. The Sword is a glowing, golden blade of slick, righteous might. When wielded by an Angel, this sacred weapon provides a +4 bonus to armor class to the wielder and any ally adjacent to the wielder. The Glorious effect of this weapon has a DC equal to 13+the enhancement modifier of the weapon+ The Charisma modifier of it's wielder. It also enables the paladin to use greater [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/dispel-magic dispel magic] (once per round as a standard action) at the class level of the Angel. Finally, once per day when the angel makes a full attack, it ignores any insight, dodge, armor, natural armor, or deflection bonuses to armor class for it's first attack. Once per day, the wielder of this weapon can use an empowered Light Slice Technique without using any technique slots. '''Chainsaw Caster Level: 11th Construction Requirements: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Bleed, Price of a +5 Weapon Enhancement, 4,000 hl Price: 58,000 hl This is a +2 Wounding Chainsaw. This two handed weapon deals 2d6 damage on a hit and has a x4 critical hit multiplier. It also requires the same kind of batteries as used in the drill weapon to function. Whenever this chainsaw deals damage, it also deals an amount of bleed damage equal to its enhancement modifier. Power attacks with the chainsaw gain an additional +2 damage added to any other damage you would deal, and you take a -20 penalty to stealth with the chainsaw. While holding the chainsaw you also gain access to the third level technique "Sloppy Cut" so long as you can perform techniques of 3rd level or higher. DRAGON WARRIOR ''' '''Caster Level: '''10th '''Price: '''72,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +4 enchantment A powerful blade that is utilized in both the slaying and taming of dragons. It's black and red coloration are representatives of it's duality. Friendship, and Betrayal. Dragon Warrior is a +2 Dragon Bane Longsword. While wielding Dragon Warrior, You gain Blindsense out to 100 feet, however it is only able to detect creatures with the Dragon type. In addition, you deal +2d10 instead of the usual damage caused by bane. You gain a bonus equal to the sword's enhancement modifier to all skill checks and saving throws against dragons, and the save DC of any enchantment spell cast on a dragon is raised by an amount equal to your enhancement modifier. All dragon allies within 30 feet of you gain the bonuses to skill checks and saving throws, though they apply against all creatures, not just dragons. (These bonuses do not stack with themselves). Finally, once per day when landing a hit on a dragon, you can choose to gain immunity to that dragon's energy type (Unless it is force, negative energy, disintegration, or positive energy) for 3 rounds. DURANDAL ''' '''Caster Level: '''10th '''Price: '''290,990 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, 145,495 hl A powerful and holy blade said to have been used in holy wars to hold off 1,000's of attackers at a time. It contains the blood, teeth, and raiment's of powerful holy figures and draws upon their powers to defeat it's foes. Durandal possesses all of the traits of a Holy Avenger, however it treats any wielder as a paladin for the purpose of using it's abilities. If you are actually a paladin wielding the weapon, you gain the following abilities. You gain a bonus to all saving throws and armor class equal to the enchantment modifier of the weapon. In addition, your spell resistance increases by 8. The holy damage you deal is increased to 2d12 instead of 2d6. Finally, the sword possesses 5 charges that replenish every morning at dawn. You can spend a charge to gain one of the following effects. · Gain the stand still feat for 5 minutes. If you already possess the stand still feat, you can expend a use of this ability to apply the stand still feat's effects to every creature you strike within a round. The attack need not be an attack of opportunity to use this. This lasts only for their turn of course. If used along with a technique, you deal no damage, only apply these effects. · When using a sword technique, you can double the size of a technique used. (60 foot burst becomes 120 foot burst, 30 foot cone becomes 60 foot cone). · Gain the Improved Critical feat for 5 minutes (Makes critical range 18-20). If you already possess Improved critical, this becomes 16-20. If the enemy is your smite target, you drop critical immunity to 75% critical resistance for a single attack (Can be activated when you land the hit), and if they have any sort of fortification you decrease it by 25%. · Gain a bonus to damage equal to the opposing creature's damage reduction for a single attack. JUSTICE BLADE ''' '''Caster Level: '''10th '''Price: '''120,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price 60,000 A sword said to inspire Justice. It deals out death to those who oppose the law and destroys the forces of injustice. The Justice Blade is a +2 Adamantine, Great Sword. It becomes a +4 Outsider Bane Adamantine Great Sword in the hands of an Inquisitor. When wielded by an Inquisitor, this weapon gains alternative abilities. The Outsider Bane of the sword becomes bane against any creature that your judgment has been cast on within the day. In addition, the bane class ability stacks with the bane of this weapon. When using your judgment on an enemy, if said enemy can negate your judgment, you can still apply the effects to that enemy for a single round before the judgment is denied. If the judgment is not denied, you instead gain the ability to select one additional judgment when you use judgment. Finally, you can cast a spell turning spell upon yourself at a caster level equal to your Inquisitor level. The spell can last for 10 minutes per level, or until expended. When expended, you can reactivate it, however it only retains the amount of time you had not yet used (For instance if you activate it and have 60 minutes available to you, and it is expended after 35, when activating it again you have only 25 minutes left the second time). This ability replenishes after resting. SATAN'S SWORD ''' '''Caster Level: '''12th '''Price: '''150,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price 75,000 hl A Blade built to emulate that of the dark lord of hell himself. It is an incredibly powerful and evil weapon. Satan's Sword is a +2 Unholy Cold Iron Bastard Sword . This sword grants the wielder a second set of eyes to which they can use to try and survey their surroundings. The sword provides them with Blindsight out to 60 feet and allows them to make two perception checks whenever it is based on eyesight and take the higher result. When dealing damage to an angel, the unholy damage becomes 4d6, and effects the angel regardless of alignment. In addition, angels take a penalty to their saving throws and armor class against techniques involving this weapon. The penalty is equal to twice the Satan Sword's enhancement modifier. Due to it's jagged and horrible serrated edges, it deals X4 damage on a critical hit. GENIE'S BLADE ''' '''Caster Level: '''9th '''Price: '''72,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +5 enchantment Blades forged by genies in times of strife. Each one is said to contain the power of a genie within. The Genie's Blade is a +3 Cold Iron Scimitar. While wielding this blade, your energy resistance increases by 10 to a single energy type (Fire, Electricity, Acid, Cold, Sonic). In addition you deal +1d6 damage of that energy type on all attacks you make. This type is selected depending on the kind of Genie that granted it's power to the blade and is determined by the DM if found. Regardless of the energy type, the blade also grants you the ability to cast the spell Limited Wish once per day, however you must still possess the components to cast this. The wish can be used as usual, however it can also be used to strengthen the weapon doing the following if wish is cast on the blade for "More power". This wish lasts for 24 hours. · Energy resistance becomes immunity · Additional damage becomes +2d6 · Gain the Djinn Feat of a Golem, or an additional use per day of the Djinn feat if you already possess it. Creatures that get caught in the whirlwind created by this take your normal damage with this weapon. ' CLAIOMH SOLAIS' Caster Level: '''12th '''Price: '''162,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +7 Enchantment A legendary blade of light used to defeat enemies said to be undefeatable. Claiomh Solais is a +3 Brilliant Energy Longsword. Unlike other Brilliant Energy weapons, Claiomh Solais is effective against Undead. When Claiomh Solais is used to deal damage to an evil creature with the Boss template, or is of Demon lord, Overlord, or Demon God status, or if it has levels in Dark Amalgamation, this weapon deals an additional 4d6 damage to the creature, If making a called shot against such a creature, you deal 8d6 instead. When making a knowledge check against an evil creature to locate a weakness, you gain a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls against that creature for every 5 that you beat the DC by. This lasts until the creature is slain or until you rest, whichever comes first. Finally, when effected by a spell with the darkness or shadow descriptor, you can spend a standard action to cast a greater dispel magic spell against that spell specifically using your character level as your caster level. ' NODENS' Caster Level: '''20th '''Price: '''275,000 '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +10 enchantment Legendary blade of the Abyss. Nodens is a powerful force to be reckoned with and possesses eldritch powers that mankind will never understand. Nodens is a +5 Unholy Axiomatic Ghost touch Huntsman Adamantine Great sword You can see through all magical darkness while wielding the blade. Nodens resolves attacks as touch attacks, and is treated as a light two handed weapon. Only within an area of bright magical light is Nodens' ability to make touch attacks negated. Nodens does not grant a negative level to a chaotic creature wielding it. When attacking with Nodens, if you don't move in your round, you can increase it's reach by 10 feet. When making a full attack with Nodens, you gain an additional attack at your highest base attack bonus. This attack is always a touch attack, even if the previous ability has been negated. If the attack hits, it deals 1d6 strength damage to the creature. Once per day while wielding this sword you can cast a Black Tentacles spell using your character level as your caster level. The blade is the center of this spell and follows you wherever it goes. The black tentacles use your strength modifier instead of the typical +4, unless your strength modifier is lower. The damage dealt is also modified by your strength modifier instead. In addition, once per day while wielding this weapon, you can cast Time Stop. If an enemy uses time stop within 60 feet of you, you can choose to immediately expend your own time stop ability to allow them only a single round of time stop instead. Finally, if you possess Judgment, Smite, Challenge, Shinigami sight, or Hunter's Quarry, you deal the unholy and axiomatic damage to any creature you effect with that, even if the creature would otherwise be unaffected or immune. You also get a bonus to survival checks to track that creature equal to 1/2 of your character level. ' BOUQUET' Caster Level: '''8th '''Price: '''18,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +2 enchantment A Beautiful bouquet of flowers that lives on eternally. Guaranteed to make someone fall in love with you. The Bouquet is a +1 Sickle that deals piercing damage. While wielding the bouquet, you gain a +4 bonus to will saving throws against mind effecting spells. In addition, three times per day when attacking, you can use a charm monster spell on a creature you strike, this attack deals no damage, the save DC for this is 22 and is treated as if it were from a 12th level caster. while wielding the bouquet, you add the spells Dominate Person and Dominate Monster to your list of spells/techniques. You must be of an appropriate level to cast the spell or use the technique. ' RAISED FLAG' Caster Level: '''12th '''Price: '''32,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +3 enchantment A Samurai banner lifted to bring morale to allies. The Raised Flag is a +2 Katana. While Wielding a Raised Flag, a Samurai gives allies a further +1 bonus with it's banner ability. While the flag is equipped, you add the spells Heroism and Greater Heroism to the list of spells/techniques you can cast and perform. You must be at a high enough level to perform techniques of those levels to be able to use these. Once per day when using a Heroism or Greater Heroism spell, you can do so as a full round action to effect all allies within 30 feet. This also doubles the effects of the spell. TRI-COLORED MOCHI Caster Level: '10th ' Price: '''18,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Goodberry, Price +2 enchantment An enormous and delicious tri-colored mochi. Tasty as it is deadly. Tri-Colored Mochi is a +1 Longsword. While wielding the Tri-colored mochi, you only need to eat half as much to maintain yourself in a day. In addition you gain a +4 bonus to all skill checks involving food. Finally, Three times per day you can eat one of the mochi as a move action to gain the effects of one of the following abilities. Pink: ''You heal 4d8+15 hit points. ''White: ''You Regain a single technique slot. ''Green: ''You gain 20 temporary hit points that last for 6 hours. These hit points stack with temporary hit points gained from other sources, but not with it's self. The mochi return after a full night's rest. '''UMBRELLA' ' Caster Level: '''13th '''Price: '''50,000 hl '''Construction:' Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +4 enchantment A useful item to take with you in the rain, and a powerful weapon to slay your foes. The Umbrella is a +2 Defending Rapier. When using the defending ability of the Umbrella, you can spend a move action to double the armor class bonus the weapon grants you by popping the umbrella open. This also gives you partial cover for the duration of the defending. Alternatively, when making a vital strike with the Umbrella, you can open it as a swift action to increase the weapon damage multiplier. (Vital strike has you roll weapon damage twice, this would have you roll three times). Finally, once per day when you are effected by an area effect, you can choose to open your umbrella and take minimum damage from the source. This does not prevent you from making a saving throw. ' AQUA SWORD' Caster Level: '''12th '''Price: '''18,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +2 enchantment. A Sword made of pure water, held together by strange arcane magic. The Aqua Sword is a +1 Frost Longsword. The Aqua Sword cannot be sundered nor destroyed through normal means. The Aqua sword can only be sundered by a flaming or flaming burst weapon, or a weapon with similar fire damage qualities, of equal enhancement modifier. This weapon works as a bane weapon, however only against creatures with the Fire Subtype. The Aqua Sword allows the user to cast the spell Create Water at will. In addition it possesses the Drench ability of a Water Elemental. Drench (Ex) The Sword's touch puts out non-magical flames of Large size or smaller. The sword can dispel magical fire it touches as [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/dispel-magic dispel magic] (caster level equals wielder's level). Prismasword ''' '''Caster Level: '''16th '''Price: '''102,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +3 enchantment The Prisma Sword is a +3 Villain Bane Greatsword. The Prisma Sword can also be wielded as a Physical Monster weapon and when it is it grants +4 hitpoints per hit dice. When in the hands of a normal person the Prismasword is as described, however in the hands of a Prism Ranger the Prisma Sword is far more powerful. A Prism Ranger wielding this weapon adds Holy or Unholy to the weapon's enchantments depending on their alignment. If the Prism Ranger is Neutral it selects what type of enchantment it will be when it first touches the Prismasword. Once per day, the Prism Ranger can bestow a Prismatic effect on the blade as a standard action. This lasts for 7 minutes or until used up. Whenever the wielder swings the blade they roll 1d8 to determine the effect. * See poison. Each effect can be used only once, and once all the effects have been used the prismatic effect wears off. The Save DC is 10+1/2 level+ Relevant Prism Ranger ability modifier. The Wielder of the Prismasword gains immunity to the spells Prismatic Spray, Prismatic Wall, and Prismatic Sphere. Once per day the wielder of the Prismasword can cast a Prismatic Spray spell as a caster of 24th level using it's relevant Prism Ranger ability modifier to determine it's save DC. Magic resistant scalpel and forceps Aura moderate Abjuration; CL 12th; Slot none; Price 75,000 hl; Weight —'Craft' DC 22; CONSTRUCTION ''' '''Cost +6 weapon, 1,500 hl, bless, bless water This +3 Witch Bane dagger and +3 Witch Bane pair of forceps (Dagger) are often used in surgeries for powerful magical creatures and often times in surgeries to remove the third eye from a creature suffering from hexensyndrome. When utilized as part of a heal check on a witch that requires surgery of some sort, this grants a +12 bonus if using both or +6 for each. The Scalpel can also be used as a weapon however. The Magic Resistant Scalpel bypasses 5 of an arcane spellcaster's damage reduction when it cuts the creature, and deals them 1 bleed damage a round for 10 rounds. An arcane spellcaster struck by this item takes a -2 to it's caster level for a number of rounds equal to it's enchantment modifier. If Jabbed by the forceps after this time, it increases the bleed damage to 5 and it's penalty to caster level to -4. Scissor Blades ''' '''Aura Minor Evocation; CL 14th; Slot none; Price 25,000 hl; Weight —'Craft' DC 22; CONSTRUCTION ''' '''Cost +3 weapon, 3,500 hl, Craft Magic Arms and Armor, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/c/circle-of-death circle of death], [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/k/keen-edge keen edge]; Scissor blades are specialized katana built to work in tandem with one another in two weapon fighting and to scissor someone's head off. These +3 Katana Scissor blades are similar to Katanas in their make and shape, however they are built to be fought with as a pair. Scissor blades are treated as light 1 handed weapons for the purpose of two weapon fighting. If two weapon fighting with scissors, you gain a rend ability. If you hit an opponent with both your primary hand and your off-hand weapon, you deal an additional 2d8 points of damage plus 1-1/2 times your Strength modifier. You can only deal this additional damage once each round and it doesn't stack with two weapon rend. In addition if fighting with both scissor blades and you make a vital strike, you can make a single attack with your offhand as well. If it hits, it doesn't deal any additional damage, but adds your offhand weapon's base damage to your vital strike damage to determine how much gets multiplied. In addition you are treated as if wielding the weapon two handed for this attack. For example Jimmy Makes a Vital strike with his scissor blade and hits and then hits with the second attack. This means Jimmy is using 2d8 as his base damage for vital strike, turining it into 4d8 with that feat.